Gotta Love the Suds
by KKartter
Summary: Light is beginning to develop feelings for his captive that he is now chained to. He convinces L to take a bath and things get a little kinky afterwards. LxL YAOI! Lemon. BUBBLES! Light's POV


**A/N: This is a little fic I wrote, requested by and dedicated to, my lovely tumblr buddy, gayforlawliet! She's amazing and totally deserves a fic dedicated to her! 3**

**I hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

I was sitting at my desk at the task force headquarters, looking through some data, trying to find something that could connect us to the current Kira.

I heard a scream and gasps of pain from beside me. Before I even had a chance to turn, my mind came up with some thoughts at its own will.

_I wonder if that's what he would sound like in bed._

I shook my head to knock the thoughts away, and turned to the source of the sound, my captive, the man currently at the other end of my restraints, the great detective, L.

He was leaning, hunched over even more so than usual, his face, a contorted mess, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted, showing. Also, his feet were on the floor.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked warily, slightly worried at the sudden outbursts.

"Hmm?" He replied calmly, his face resuming the usual blank expressions as he pulled his feet back up to the chair, like nothing even happened. I thought for a moment I had imagined it, but he winced again when he moved a certain way.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" I sighed, turning my chair to face him.

"Nothing, Light-kun. I'm _fine_." His voice hitched and his face tightened on the last word, as he moved to face his work again. He turned to look at me and I had my eyebrows raised and was giving the best look I could muster that said 'I'm not buying that'. He sighed and continued simply, "I just have a little bit of back pain today. Nothing to be concerned about, I'm sure it will be better by tomorrow."

My heart started pounding at all the possibilities I could use here. Without thinking much, I said the first thing that popped up. "That's not good, Ryuzaki. Your deductive abilities won't be nearly half as good as usual if you're distracted by pain all day. You won't be much use if you don't find a solution to help the pain to subside soon. I could give you a massage, if you'd like. That might help ease it."

"Thank you, Light-kun, but I'm afraid I must decline. You are not professionally trained and I wouldn't want to risk further damage to my back."

_Damn._ Next attempt. _Think fast._ My eyes shot wide and I could feel my face heat up a little. "Why don't you try taking a nice, hot, relaxing bath. That might loosen your muscles enough to help soothe the pain." I was miraculously able to keep my composure, even after the mental picture popped up.

I couldn't help it. If anyone honestly expected me to be handcuffed to this adorable creature, cut off from practically any other human relations, and not develop feelings for him, they were gravely mistaken.

"Yes. That sounds quite pleasant. I suppose it would be time for me to bathe anyways. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I can't remove the handcuffs. You will have to accompany me." He looked at me with wide, dark eyes. I could have sworn I saw a hint of curiosity in them.

I could feel heat travelling to my face, among _other_ areas, but I forced myself to stay calm. "Yeah, I know. I don't care much. It's not like I'll see anything new to me." I laughed a little and stood up. L followed suit, wincing at the pain, and stumbled. I moved forward to catch him, and once he had his balance, I removed myself and we made our way to the bath.

L drew his bath and began emptying the bottle of 'Bubble Bath' into the tub. I sat down on the toilet seat, mostly to hide my ever growing erection, and watched as L slowly began undressing himself. He didn't even seem to care that I was there, watching him, in the slightest.

He climbed into the tub and submerged himself in the water. I smiled at how content and peaceful he looked, eyes closed, a hint of a smile on his own lips.

"Does it feel any better?"

"Yes. Much. Thank you, Light-kun, this was an excellent idea."

He submerged his head, wetting his hair and he looked so beautiful with his hair dripping wet and flat like that. He reached up to run his hands through his hair but winced and clenched up again.

"Easy, Ryuzaki! Give it some time to loosen your muscles. You shouldn't try to strain yourself."

"I was only trying to wash my hair." I smiled at the adorable 'sad puppy dog' face he had on.

"Here." I got up and grabbed the 2in1 bottle and knelt down at the back of the tub. I squeezed some into my hand and began working it through his dark, coarse hair.

_If this hair feels like this, I wonder-_ I stopped myself from finishing that thought. I knew getting myself worked up right now, would not help my situation.

I combed my fingers gently through his black locks, spreading the soapy suds all through it and removing any tangles. I was indulging in the sweet scent of the shampoo and bubble bath and the soft, soapiness of his hair.

L's head tipped back and he blew some suds at me, snapping me back to reality. My hair and shirt and face became covered in bubbles. He began giggling. It was the cutest thing I had ever heard, and didn't expect to hear it again.

I sighed and shook my head at him, smiling. _What I wouldn't give for him to be mine._ He put his head back down and I resumed washing.

"I think that should suffice. Thank you, Light-kun." L said and I was actually a little disappointed. I had apparently enjoyed washing L's hair more than I thought.

"Oh.. Um.. Sure. You're welcome." I got up and took a few steps back. L dunked his head back under, washing the suds away. I grabbed a towel and wiped my hands dry.

He, shamelessly, got up and stepped out of the tub. My eyes were instantly dragged like a magnet to his naked, dripping wet, sudsy, surprisingly slightly toned despite how skinny he is, body.

He pulled a towel around himself, but I was still in a trance over how amazing he is. "My back isn't sore in the slightest, Light." I noticed his face was slightly pink._ It has to be just from the heat in here._ He looked down, and actually looked a little shy. "Thank you for taking care of me, Light-kun."

In the next moment, he was standing right in front of me. He straightened his back just enough to reach my level, and pressed his lips gently to mine. I felt weak in the knees -literally- I stumbled backwards and caught myself on the counter.

"W..what..was that?" I practically choked out.

"That was my symbol of gratitude for helping me today, Light. Also, the fact that I have got an IQ approximately three times greater than the average person, it is obvious that you have developed feelings for me over these past few weeks together." With that, he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

I stopped him by wrapping my arm around his waist and turning him around towards me. "You knew? All this time, and you didn't say anything?"

"I am unfamiliar with romantic relations. Forgive me, I didn't know it would be my place to point out the obvious."

I was quickly becoming more frustrated with him. "Well, do you feel the same then?"

He smirked at me. _Smirked._ "Like I said, I am unfamiliar with romantic rela-" I had had enough. I pulled him into me, pressing our lips together. He was trying to kiss back but it was obvious that he really was unfamiliar with romantic relations. _I wonder about sexual relations..._ I slipped my tongue into his mouth made the kiss as passionate as I could.

I pulled away after a long few moments. L's eyes were half lidded and dazed but he quickly returned them to their normal, wide position. He looked as though he was doing some deep analyzing.

"I can now say for certain.." He paused for a moment, looking into my eyes, still wrapped in my arms. "..that the feelings are mutual." With that, I pulled him back into me and kissed him roughly.

We kissed our way out of the bath and into the connecting bedroom. L had lost the towel somewhere along the way, probably not caring to hold it up any longer. I laid him down on the bed, climbing on top of him, keeping our lips together.

I felt his hands slip under my shirt, starting to pull it off. I pulled us apart and he tore my shirt off. Only then did I realize the towel was gone and I could see his hard member throbbing for attention.

I smiled and kissed him again. Although he hadn't had much experience, he was an extremely fast learner and he was already starting to perfect the techniques he had just learned from me.

I ground my hips into his and he moaned into the kiss. _That is the most sexiest sound I have ever heard._ I wanted him _now_,_ bad_. I began undoing my belt and separated us long enough to get my pants and boxers off.

I wrapped my hand around his hard member and he flinched at the sudden contact. The chain connecting us jingling around.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" He nodded. "Are you sure you want to go this fast?" Another nod. I smiled and bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips. I began stroking him, and he moaned again.

I sucked on three off my fingers and removed my hand from his dick. He grunted at the loss of contact. I smiled, pulling my fingers out of my mouth. Now that he didn't have something distracting him, he realized what I was doing. His eyes widened, probably in realization of what was coming.

I used my free hand to pull his legs apart and slipped a finger into his twitching entrance. He winced in pain at the unfamiliar stretching. I moved it in and out allowing him to adjust. I began stroking my own erection, coating it in precum. The chain was jingling at our jerky movements.

I asked him if he could take another finger and he nodded. I entered a second finger and started going slightly faster. He let out a loud moan and I knew I hit his prostate. I entered my third finger and aimed for that spot every time, thrusting and scissoring and soon enough, the world's greatest detective was reduced to a quivering mess of moans.

I pulled my fingers out. "Think you're ready for the big guns?" I smiled and leaned down close to kiss him. He gave me confirmation and I positioned myself. "I've wanted you for so long Ryuzaki."

I pushed my lips to his in a loving way and entered him, slowly, giving him time to adjust. He grunted in pain and writhed beneath me, causing the chain to shake about. I pushed in to the hilt and pulled back to look down at my new lover. He nodded, frantically, obviously wanting more.

I obliged and pulled out almost all the way, then I thrusted back into him. He moaned and I knew exactly where to aim. I thrusted in and out in a steady rhythm, leaning down, supporting myself on my elbows, pushing our chests together.

"L..Light! Unngg" Hearing him moan my name sent me over the edge and I moaned as I spilled out into him. Apparently that enforced his climax because he released all over our torsos.

I pulled out, slowly, and flopped down on the bed beside him. Completely spent. He curled up into my chest, breathing heavily. His scent was invading my nostrils. I wrapped one arm around him, resting in the small of his back and pulled him tightly into me. I stroked his face and hair, which was now completely dry, with my other hand.

His hand was resting lovingly on my chest, along with his head. I couldn't help but think this was right where we belonged. I noticed his breathing had leveled out and became slightly more dense.

I looked down at him and realized he was sleeping. The insomniac had finally passed out and all it took was a little vigorous activity. I pulled the covers up over us and cuddled in closer to my lover to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, you beautiful people! See you soon! :)**

**-Carter**


End file.
